Who Needs Science?
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Vexen/Zexion- "Why don't you come down to my lab and be my...experiment?" Rated for some kissing, inspired by those question things on my profile.


**If you haven't read through my profile, then you probably don't know how random this is. Normally, I like Vexen/Marluxia and Zexion/Demyx, but the random question thing that Ebil Chameleon made me do, made me want to write a Vexen/Zexion story.**

**It's nothing major, and the couple isn't going to become one of my major fetishes (I hope), but I want to write it anyway.**

**=)**

**Forgive me for being so strange.**

Castle Oblivion.

It's home to the thirteen nobodies that we've all come to know and love, and was strangely quiet on this warm Saturday morning. It turns out that Xemnas, the leader of this organization of heartless, sent everyone away on a mission this morning. Everyone except Vexen, the chilly academic, and Zexion, the cloaked schemer, had gone.

Vexen, having thought it the _perfect_ time to finish his latest project, had moved to his laboratory the second he woke up. He'd been tinkering with this project for weeks and weeks, only to find out that he hadn't tested it out. This project (or machine, rather) was designed to enhance the physical and mental capability of a person. Although he built it, he was afriad to test it on himself. He just went around using the excuse, "I am already physically and mentally fit."

He's actually considered getting Axel or Demyx down here. Or both of them would work. They could both use a boost, really.

He sighed and focused his emerald eyes on the metal heap that was his project. He had to find a willing test subject that _needed_ their physical and mental strength improved. Sadly enough, the only one around right now was Zexion; he doesn't need a mental boost. He shrugged and went upstairs to the breakfast hall anyway, hoping that he could convince Zexion that he needed to be stronger.

He tucked a strand of blond hair back behind his ear as he closed the door to his lab, and turned to face the set of stairs that would bring him up to one of the many halls of the unnecessarily large castle. _There's no way Zexion will agree to this..._, he thought, giving the wall a disgruntled look and stroking his chin. _Unless...maybe I should threaten him? Make him feel really weak so he realizes he needs this boost?_

He smiled to himself and clapped his hands together triumphantly. He would get Zexion in that machine if he had to drag his dead body down there.

Not literally, course.

The machine would never work on a dead speciman.

When the blond scientist entered the breakfast hall he spotted Zexion, off in his usual corner, with his face stuck in the pages of his book. It's probably best to leave him to his reading, but who the hell cares about what's best anymore?

Vexen approached the slate haired nobody and said, "No one's here, Zexion. You don't really _have_ to sit in the corner of the room."

Zexion looked up from his book, for only a second, and glared at the other nobody. He didn't say anything back, he just continued to read. This upset Vexen, but he didn't give up on trying. "Why don't you come down to my lab and be my..._experiment_?" He whispered seductively, moving closer to the other male.

Said male began to blush at the blond's words, and held his book up to act as a barrier. "What kind of...experiment...?" he whispered back, wishing he'd never asked.

Vexen smiled and took the nobody's hand. "Well, I'm glad you asked, Zexion!" He pulled him up and out of the small corner, and led him back through the breakfast hall, and every other hall, until he got to the staircase that led to their destination. "It's a machine I built to enhance the physical and mental strength of everyone I put inside of it!"

Zexion regretted ever talking to the blond lunatic. He should've kept reading and ignored the moron. It's too late now, though, because they were already flying down the hidden staircase at lightning speed. The slate haired man swallowed hard and looked around the darkened hall frantically. The walls looked like they were trying to close in on him because he and Vexen were walking so fast. It almost felt like the air was drained from the hall, too.

"Well, here we are!" Vexen said happily, opening the door to his hidden laboratory.

The room was big enough to fit every organization member times ten, and held many books and strange objects that only Vexen would find appealing. The walls were painted a light orange color and were decorated with strange rose like patterns (probably Marluxia's doing). Vexen let go of Zexion's hand and went to sit at his desk in an attempt to look cool in front of the younger nobody. "What do you think?" he asked, satisfied with the reply he'd received.

Zexion said nothing; he simply walked around the laboratory and observed. His fingers ghosted over many of the objects as his eyes scanned the many books that were lined neatly on an adjacent bookshelf. He'd never seen so many books before. Sure, he'd read plenty of books during his time here, but not _this many_.

Vexen watched the younger nobody with interest and smiled. What a strange attraction this is...! Just looking at the slate haired man made him want to jump up and kiss him all over! What in the world could this be called? He'd read about it somewhere before...

The blond immediately stood from his spinny chair and searched through his many books for an answer to the madness that began to circulate in his mind. Zexion noticed the, now frantic, blond and walked over to ask him what was wrong. "Vexen?" he asked quietly.

The blond jumped up a bit and turned to face the younger. "_Yes, _Zexion?"

Zexion made a weird face and was about to ask what was wrong when he realized that it sounded like he cared about whatever it was that was going on. "What's going on with the experiment?"

"Oh," Vexen said, surprised, "I had forgotten about that silly old contraption. Ah, you don't really need to be strengthened today, Zexion." An awkward silence followed beyond his words as he stood only inches away from the quiet nobody. Oh, how he wanted to take those beautiful, pink, and luscious lips in between his own and kiss the younger.

Zexion stared up into Vexen's emerald green orbs as Vexen looked back into his lovely dark pools. Before either of them even realized what was going on, their lips had connected.

Vexen pulled the slate haired nobody close to himself, lacing his long, gloved fingers in his hair, and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, the kiss had gone from sweet and innocent to rough and heated. Their lips were moving against the opposing pair; biting and sucking when they felt it necessary. Vexen smiled against the others' lips, and let his tongue dart out to trace the lips of his new found (soon to be) lover.

Zexion had butterflies whirling throughout his stomach all during the kiss. He'd never really done this before, so, can you blame him for being nervous? When he felt the blonds' tongue on his lips, the butterfiles became unbearably wild but, he opened his mouth and let Vexen explore his mouth.

Their tongues were dancing in each other's mouthes as the kiss lingered on and on. Zexion, quite literally, threw himself into the arms of the blond and let out a muffled moan that drove the both of them crazy. Vexen grunted when they had to break away for the oxygen that they were deprived of, but still smiled at Zexion.

"Wh...What about the science...thing...? Experiment...thing?" Zexion gasped, leaning his head against Vexen's chest and hugging him affectionately.

Vexen, still holding onto the younger's waist, scoffed. "Who needs science when I've got you?"

Zexion looked up at the blond man and glared at his cheesy smile. "That was ridiculously corny. You know that, right?"

Vexen licked his lips, savoring the taste of the small nobody, and nodded at him. "Of course I know that. That's just...just how I felt right then, is all. Is there something wrong with my being corny?"

Zexion smiled, a cute and sincere smile, and whispered, "No, of course not."

* * *

**That was kinda short...xD**

**I have no idea why I even thought of writing that stupid little thing. Thanks a lot for that question thing, Keilah. xP Well, even though it's a totally strange couple and it was horribly written, review please?**

**It would make me very very happy!**

**-Kisan-**

* * *


End file.
